A Chance Meeting
by Yami Kelly
Summary: This might be classified as a crossover between DBZ and YYH, although no characters in DBZ make an appearance. A random character that isn't in either series is a co-main character with Kurama, Hiei, and Yuusuke. PleaseR&R. Rated PG for voilence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters. The following is a DBZ-YYH crossover fanfic with a random character added into the mix. Constructive criticism is appreciated! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She felt the cool air hit her face as she jumped to the ground from the last stair of the airplane staircase. Other adults stared at her discerningly, probably thinking of her lack of maturity. But what could they want from her? She was only sixteen, and still in bloom, but opening more and more everyday.  
  


She had always wanted to go to Japan. The pictures in books looked absolutely stunning, and she couldn't resist a traditional sushi plate in the States. But those weren't the reasons she came. This was no vacation. She may not live to see seventeen.  
  


(begin flashback sequence)  
  
She had sensed an incredible power coming from this area. It would mask itself, and reappear within minutes. Even from her old apartment in Chicago, she could feel the spirit energy coming from this city. It was so distinct, and not just from one person, either. (end flashback)  
  


She walked the streets, imagining them as her ancestors had seen them-Goku, Gohan, and Goten. They were all long gone now, but the Saiyan blood still ran in her veins. She didn't care if she was only 1/10000000000 Saiyan. All she cared about was having a small part of a great legacy within her. Even though she could stare at the full moon with no adverse effect from her saiyan heritage, she still could feel her blood boiling at the sight.  
  


But these powers she sensed...they were different...almost human-like...but...not entirely. She knew they had to be different, like her, but she hoped they were not evil, as her visions had told her. She didn't want to have to kill again.  
  


(begin flashback sequence)  
  
It had already been 6 years since the accident. She was jumping on the trampoline at the gym, and suddenly, it all went black. She dreamt, and she felt herself growing stronger, like something had snapped within her; like some limit had been crossed. When she awoke, she found herself on the cold floor, with twenty eyes staring at her. She sat up, and rubbed her head. Amazingly, no blood, but the people told her she was out for three hours. She went home that day, with a bump on her head, and a candy from the gym nurse. But she didn't know why she didn't hurt. She did hit concrete, after all, and the nurse was amazed. "A miracle, Kelly, a miracle," the nurse said as she left. "Yeah...a miracle," she thought, as she held her Crucifix in her hand.  
  
Ever since that day, she had seen things, and had supernatural abilities. It started out as a large increase in strength, and after 20 broken dishes, she decided to train to control her new prowess. As she trained, she could control it, and she became stronger and stronger. She could run faster than anyone she knew, and soon, she learned to levitate, and, eventually, fly. Her spirit energy was so intense that she could support her own weight with it...but only when no one was watching...and usually during her midnight walks.  
  
She wasn't afraid of being mugged or anything, even on the city streets of Chicago, because she had discovered that she could feel when a person approached, even from afar, and she could tell how strong they were, and the nature of their heart, unless they were truly powerful, and that remained a mystery. Soon, she could feel powers from all over the world. She felt people with power levels that were remarkably higher than others, but still, the four strongest, by far, were in Japan; Mizkuzi City, Japan.  
  
Soon, she became very skilled in the martial arts and in spirit energy attacks. It frightened her at first, but soon, she learned to control it. (And...she learned the fine art of wood putty after all those holes in the wall from misguided ki cannons.)  
  
She also developed a telepathic skill with people of high spirit energy. She mentally talked to people in China...but she never understood them...and felt them become frightened...so she stopped...but she still had mastered the technique.  
  
She began to not only sense the power in Japan, but see a shadow of the figures as well. One was a short, thin, spiky-haired male; the other, a male, she guessed, was very tall, with uncontrollable hair; yet another was shorter, but had longer hair-who looked to be a female, but she sensed a male quality about him; and the last, and perhaps the most powerful, was rather tall, but not the tallest, and had slicked-back hair...he had to be a guy. She wondered who they were and if they were trouble or not. But she just brushed it off.  
  
One fine summer evening, under the pale light of the moon, about 2 years ago, she was training. The moon provided enough light to spar with an imaginary partner, but while she was training, something inside her clicked. She suddenly became angry, and she powered up like never before. It felt like heat was singeing her very skin, and she worried if she could consume herself with her power. Once she controlled the power, she realized it was lighter outside. A golden light covered the earth around her. She walked over to the stream, and saw that her hair had turned to a gold color and was emitting a strange light. Upon closer observation, her eyes were now blue, not green, like normal. She decided to look up her family history and see if this was in the line...she had never heard of this before.  
  
Genealogy had always fascinated her, but she now had an urgent reason to know her family history. She wondered if there was more power to grasp, and if this was her birthright. Her parents never showed any significant strength...but they never got injured like she had...and that was, after all, what made her click...  
  
She discovered that about a millennium ago, her ancestors, Goku, Gohan, and Goten lived. She found an old photo book, and saw that they too had transformed, and she read Chi-Chi's diary...blaming her son Gohan's Saiyan heritage for his being a rebel...  
  
Their address was in Japan, in the hills...could there be other Saiyans like herself there? Could those immense powers she felt be Saiyans? She read that most Saiyans were evil, so would she have to destroy them? What if they had surpassed her power?  
  
Upon further research, she found Gohan's journal. He wrote that most Saiyans had black hair and eyes. He also stated that all Saiyans could transform into a Super Saiyan with golden hair and blue eyes. He also said that after that level there was a SS2, with more power and longer hair; a SS3, with very long hair and a magnificent prowess; (a transformation which only Goku and Gotenks had gained...whoever the latter is...) Golden Ozaru stage, in which the Saiyan becomes a huge monkey with immense power after looking at the full moon in SS3 stage; (even without a tail...good thing...she didn't have one of those...) and SS4, a stage with pink body fur, and black hair. No one had gone further than that in Gohan's day...and she assumed no one ever did.  
  
She also read about certain spirit energy, or ki, attacks. She learned them all by name, and eventually had an arsenal of attacks. She learned how to fuze, and how to create the most powerful attack, the Kamehameha.  
  
So, she trained to control her powers, and eventually, she could go from her human state to her saiyan state, (with black hair and all...very different from her brown hair in her human form) to the SSJ, to the SSJ2, to the SSJ3, to the Golden Ozaru, (although she hated that form...it was so...evil to her) to the SSJ4, and finally to SSJ5! The SSJ5 had silver hair with green eyes, very human-looking though...nothing like the SSJ4...  
  
Eventually, she learned to skip around levels...from human to SSJ5 to SS2, and back to human again...or any combination of levels.(end flashback)  
  


But now she could feel the power of the four. They had disappeared for a year, when she was fifteen, and now, they were back. That is what made her come.  
  


She walked with her hands in her pockets. Her left was fingering her favorite rosary, the green one with Irish crosses on the beads. She knew God was her ally in all battles, and that she was in Japan for a reason.  
  


She masked her power the entire walk down the street, masquerading in her human form. She eventually came to a junior high school, where she felt a familiar power from within.  
  


She looked at her watch. 2:45...Japan time...school would be out soon. She fingered the blade in her right pocket, her favorite knife, made out of silver. Even she couldn't touch the blade...and she had no idea why.  
  


School let out, and Kurama walked down the sidewalk to his home. As he moved along, he caught sight of a young girl, about his age, with deep and mysterious eyes, and a supernatural power emitting from her. She looked out of place, as he did. She had an American look about her...not oriental at all, just like himself. New people to the school often asked if he was an exchange student, and he always said no, but in a way, he was...  
  


She suddenly got a chill...he was near! She looked about the students, and caught sight of a handsome male of about 17, with long red hair and emerald eyes. He had a power emitting from him, and at this close distance, she could even see his aura.  
  


She ran over to him, and asked if he spoke English.

"Yes, indeed, I do. As fluently as all other languages. Are you from the States?"  
  
She answered him yes with a smile, and they talked, each wary of the other, but Kurama had no idea why he was cautious around this beautiful human. He was falling in love with her. They strolled down the sidewalk, and she pointed out the flowers and named them. He was astounded, since he was a biologist in training, so to speak. She told him she loved to study plants. She asked his name, and he said he was Minamino Suuichi. She said that she was Kelly.  
  


They walked on for hours until he realized he was starting to plan his life around her. She was so perfect for him, but not in all ways. She was perfect for Minamino Suuichi, but not for Kurama. He would have to harden his heart, for he did not want to break his heart again, just because his soul mate was a human.  
  
He showed her around the city, and they ate dinner together. It was the first time he laughed since their last mission to the Maki. But he knew it had to end.  
  


As he was getting ready to leave her, she led him to a dark part of a park. It was midnight, and no one was around. "Suuichi, I love you, but I must confess, I can't love you." This startled him, and he wondered why. He listened with inquisitive ears. "I came here looking for you and your three powerful friends. I know you masquerade as a human, and that you may be evil. I came here to destroy you if that is how it is, for I am a martial artist." She raised her power slightly, as to mock a warming up sequence for a novice martial artist. He was startled as he felt her power jump to average human levels, but nowhere near his own. He asked her how she knew of his three friends, and she said she could not tell him until after they fought. He saw the determination in her eyes, and decided he could not reason with her, so he would get some exercise. He powered up a bit, and got ready to put his rusty martial arts to the test. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...that's him alright...the long-haired one...no doubt about it. He must be underestimating me, his power is so low...  
  
"Suuichi, don't hold back. I want to fight you for real. Right here and right now."  
  
"I will match your prowess. This power is slightly higher than yours...I'm sorry, but you have no chance in winning. A normal human never could defeat me, even Kuwabara."  
  
"Ah, is he one of the 3?"  
  
"Yes. The weakest of them, but he is one."  
  
"Alright then, let's fight!"  
  
"I believe the first move is yours."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She attacked with great fervor, but didn't increase her power level. She charged her fists with a bit of reikai before impact, and he was blown away.  
  
"Had enough? Tell me more about your group!"  
  
She put reikai into her fists...without my detection of it! This is no ordinary human!  
  
"I will tell you a bit more, and increase my power. You have earned it. I have seemed to underestimate you. I can't remember the last time I was fooled by power consealant methods."  
  
He charged up, and he felt good for the first time in ages. He even began to sweat.  
  
"Hiei is another, and Yuusuke is the last. Hiei is a demon. Yuusuke is half human and half demon, but he thought he was a human for the first 16 years of his life."  
  
"I still have yet to find out if you are evil or not, so I will continue to fight!"  
  
"Alright. Could I have the next move?"  
  
"This is starting to resemble a chess game instead of a fight, but be my guest, Suuichi."  
  
He moved to behind her back with great speed. She wouldn't be able to see him, and before she knew it, he would knock her out, and use the amnesia flower on her. That way she wouldn't get hurt-emotionally or physically.  
  
But she remained calm, and struck at his stomach with the back of her left arm, almost as if she had eyes on the back of her head, and knew his exact position.  
  
He doubled over as the pain of old wounds returned, and as she laughed.  
  
"Oh, come now, Suuichi! Do you play me for a fool? That attack didn't even have reikai in it! You aren't hurt! And quit using those old tricks on me! I'm better than that!"  
  
He stood erect, laughing at her stunning ability to see right through him.  
  
"So, you knew all along! And here I was planning another attack..."  
  
"Oh, don't tell me...the old jump from above, eh?"  
  
He stood there flabbergasted.  
  
"You must really know your stuff! I'm not a martial arts master...my true prowess lies elsewhere...but you can see through all my attacks before I even concoct them myself. Bravo!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Suuichi. My power isn't martial either. I rely on rekai attacks and weaponry. The sword, the whip..."  
  
He flinched at the word "whip". He pulled a rose from his hair and shouted "Rose Whip!!"  
  
She had heard of that attack before...a deadly one, indeed...it could cut through metal...she had to act fast.  
  
She powered up to the highest her power would go without becoming a saiyan, and she drew her sword.  
  
"Ha! A sword has no credibility in this fight, the Rose Whip can shread it to filings! If you want to keep your sword in one piece, I suggest sheathing it."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Fine...don't say I didn't give you ample warning."  
  
He struck, with all his might, but he missed her. The whip sliced the after-image of her aura, and he fell to the ground with surprise. She attacked from behind, and aimed the sword at the back of his neck.  
  
"I won't hurt you. You were foolish to think I was so weak. But you must tell me of your origins before I will let you go free. And I can smell a lie."  
  
"So the sword was only a diversion? Very clever, indeed...I should have been expecting that...I too used that tactic in a fight before...I will tell you about myself, but only if you promise to tell me of your origins after the fight...and to not hold back anymore."  
  
She flinched. He knew I was holding back? It should be undetectable...  
  
"Fine...we'll fight after the stories are told."  
  
"My true name is Youko. I was a fox, a spirit fox, gaining the powers of a demon over the many years that I lived. I was a thief in the Maki, or demon world, and I made a sport out of stealing rare and precious artifacts. I soon evolved into Youko Kurama, my true form. But one day, I was fatally injured by a demon hunter in the Maki. So, I fled to the Nigenki, or human world, and became the fetus in a woman. I was born Suuichi Minamino. I would gain my prowess after about ten years, after which I would leave for the Maki...but my plans changed. I met Yuusuke about two years ago, and he became a spirit detective, along with Kuwabarra and Hiei, and myself. Hiei's story is long, but I guarantee you he is not evil. Kuwabarra and Yuusuke are kindhearted as well, and I have turned from my evil ways. That is why I am a spirit detective for Koenma, the son of the Enma Daioh, on the side of good. We fought as a group and destroyed many evil demons, so, I assure you, we are not evil."  
  
"Kurama?!? The legendary thief!?? I knew those plant attacks were not those of a mere human. Alright...I will tell you my story now...or all that I know..."  
  
"I was a normal human girl, growing up in Chicago, until I was in an accident. It has been 6 years since the accident. I was jumping on the trampoline at the gym, and suddenly, it all went black. I dreamt, and I felt myself growing stronger all the while, like something had snapped within me; like some limit had been crossed. When I awoke, I found myself on the cold floor, with twenty eyes staring at me. I sat up, and rubbed my head. Amazingly, no blood, but the people told me I was out for three hours. I went home that day, with a bump on my head, and a candy from the gym nurse. But I didn't know why I didn't hurt. I did hit concrete, after all, and the nurse was amazed. "A miracle, Kelly, a miracle," the nurse said as I left.  
  
Ever since that day, I have seen things, and had supernatural abilities. It started out as a large increase in strength, and after 20 broken dishes, I decided to train to control my new prowess. As I trained, I could control it, and I became stronger and stronger. I could run faster than anyone I knew.  
  
I would often train at midnight in the wooded parks, but I wasn't afraid of being mugged or anything, even on the city streets of Chicago, because I had discovered that I could feel when a person approached, even from afar, and I could tell how strong they were, and the nature of their heart, except when they were truly powerful, like you, Kurama. Soon, I could feel powers from all over the world. I felt people with power levels that were remarkably higher than others, but still, the four strongest, by far, were in Japan; Mizkuzi City, Japan...right here, in your hometown.  
  
Soon, I became very skilled in the martial arts. It frightened me at first, but soon, I learned to control it.  
  
I also developed a telepathic skill with people of high spirit energy. I mentally talked to people in China...but never understood them...and felt them become frightened...so I stopped...but I still had mastered the technique.  
  
I began to not only sense the power in Japan, but see a shadow of the figures as well. One was a short, thin, spiky-haired male; the other, a male, I guessed, was very tall, with uncontrollable hair; yet another was shorter, but had longer hair-who looked to be a female, but I sensed a male quality about him; and the last, and perhaps the most powerful, was rather tall, but not the tallest, and had slicked-back hair...he had to be a guy. I wondered who they were and if they were trouble or not. But I just brushed it off.  
  
I never thought of the four powers until recently, when I felt them again. You see, they had disappeared for a year, when I was fifteen, but last week, I found that they were back. That is what made me come here, because I vowed to destroy such powerful people if they were evil."  
  
"That is an interesting story. I see...so...you have more power?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like to fight?"  
  
"Sure...but I won't kill you...do what you want to me."  
  
She powered up to saiyan level.  
  
What is this? A demon transformation?  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"My true form, Kurama. This is my saiyan form. I am much more powerful, but I will go another step further."  
  
"Wait...you are not a normal human?"  
  
"Nope...and not entirely a human...a saiyan is another race from another universe." That means we can love each other!! Oh, the best day of my life!  
  
"Continue then..."  
  
She powered up to SSJ. Her golden hair and blue eyes seemed pale in the early morning sunlight.  
  
"I have injuries in this form that haven't healed yet. This will keep us on par with each other. I can't fly with the pain I'm in...so you have no need to worry about that."  
  
"A marvelous transformation...but you don't intend to go all the way with this, do you...so, how far should we go?"  
  
"The one to get 5 hits on the other wins."  
  
"I agree to those terms."  
  
"Good. Begin."  
  
Kurama powered up, and unleashed a Maki plant. It was getting ready to attack her from the left, but she prepared the Kamehameha wave.  
  
"Yuusuke tried to destroy the Maki daffodil with his Spirit Gun too...but to no avail...don't waste your ki..."  
  
"'salright...just continue...KA...ME...HA...ME..."  
  
"As you wish, my love..." He smiled as he revealed his feelings to her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Attack, demon plant!!"  
  
"HA!!"  
  
She then hit him from behind, after concealing her power level like she had been hit. The plant was nothing more than a pile of ashes after the thick smoke cleared.  
  
"I believe that is 4 hits for you. Would you like to call a truce and put this fight off for another date? I must admit...you are more powerful than I...I have never faced an opponent like you before. Let's say we go to our respective homes and meet here at 3 tomorrow...I'll take you to see Hiei." "Sure."  
  
She collapsed from the pain of her old wounds.  
  
Kurama caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Let me heal you with this herb. Lower your power so it will take effect.  
  
After she was healed, she powered down to a human, and gave him a hug for thanks.  
  
"My love, I must be going now...or the hotel may give my room away to another!"  
  
"Let me walk you there."  
  
And so they walked, hand in hand. True love, for the first time, for both, with many adventures ahead of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to a sunny mid-afternoon.  
  
I wonder where we are to meet?  
  
Just as she was thinking this, she saw a shadow on the balcony.  
  
"Kelly? You're awake?"  
  
"Yes...but...how did you know what room I was in?"  
  
"Simple...I sensed where your power was...and I jumped down from the roof...and I waited for you to wake up and let me in when you were ready to go. I didn't want to make you walk to the park...seeing as how Hiei is on the other side of town..."  
  
"He lives here now?"  
  
"Well...sort of...he goes back and forth...from the Nigenki to the Maki...but he's here today. Can you sense him?"  
  
"Yes...but I think he's asleep..."  
  
"He usually stays up all night training...just like you...heh..."  
  
They laughed together at the irony.  
  
"But he'll want to fight you...promise you won't kill him?"  
  
"Heh..sure...any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Suuichi."  
  
"Ok then...we're off!"  
  
They walked across town, playfully chatting about their childhoods. About 3 hours later, they arrived at a rural part of town. It was wooded, with caves all around.  
  
"I think he's still asleep."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Let me guess...he's in that tree, right?"  
  
"Wow...excellent guess! Yes, we demons love to sleep in the trees...it brings us closer to danger...even while asleep."  
  
"Yes. I know...I have been caught sleeping in a tree many times...heh..."  
  
"HIEI!!"  
  
"What the..."  
  
Hiei fell to the ground and immediately stood up.  
  
"Kurama! Who is this?" He pointed at Kelly.  
  
"This, my friend, is Kelly. She is my soul mate, and I wanted her to meet you."  
  
"Why would I care?"  
  
"Because she will give you a good fight!"  
  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Her spirit energy is average!"  
  
She raised her power to a saiyan level.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
"Well now...you seem to be much stronger than that...what do you say we fight? I could use a little early-morning exercise!"  
  
She drew her sword. The blade shown in the sunlight. It had been a while since she drew it to actually use it.  
  
"Meet Capsaicin!"  
  
"You named your sword that weak name? HA!! Let me show you a real weapon!" He drew his katana. To Kelly, it seemed that he polished it every night.  
  
"Actually, Hiei, Capsaicin is rather intimidating. You see, it is the substance that makes peppers spicy...at a molecular level..." Kurama began...  
  
"So I will use milk to quench your fire then! Let us begin!" 


	4. Chapter 4

She flipped her sword in the air. She loved the sound it made. She caught it behind her back-in her left hand.  
  
"So you're a lefty?"  
  
"Maybe...that's for you to find out."  
  
"Hn...whatever...let's fight!"  
  
They exchanged blows and dodged. Their speed was incredible-even Kurama had a hard time watching their movements. It appeared as though they were equally matched, even though Kelly decided to use her left arm to fight - her less-powerful arm, but the one with the dexterity.  
  
The sound...  
  
"Your sword...what is it made of?"  
  
"Pure silver."  
  
"What??"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"How? No one makes swords out of silver anymore! It's too soft!"  
  
"Ha! I am a blacksmith as well! I studied the molecular structure of silver under certain conditions, and heated it to the level where it becomes the strongest. I also made a knife out of silver as well. (She drew it from her back pocket.) I then fashioned a reverse-blade in the same way as Capsaicin...that sword is called "Capsaicin-Feldspar", because I made it out of the scraps from Capsaicin and I used flecks of feldspar to make the hilt. But that sword is not for you to challenge-it's for Yuusuke."  
  
"Interesting...indeed...it is very strong...no sign of bending...and the sound when the two swords meet...I've never heard it before!"  
  
"Yes...it is very unique. Shall we continue?"  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
He came at her with incredible speed. She decided to just surprise him.  
  
"Wha..what??!?!?"  
  
She grabbed MY sword!!  
  
Hiei stood there...his mouth open.  
  
Kurama couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
  
"You know...if you took care to use a stronger grip...you may have detected my actions..."  
  
"But I saw my sword cut your left arm off!"  
  
"Nope." She raised both hands for him to see.  
  
"Simply amazing. Do you have more power???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Show me."  
  
"I can't show you all of it...but a little sample..."  
  
"I suppose that will suffice..."  
  
"Okay then." She powered up to the SSJ2 level.  
  
That's more power than she used when she fought me! How powerful can she get?? Kurama thought.  
  
Wow...impressive.  
  
"I am not impressed! Show me more!"  
  
"SIGH...fine...I'll go three steps higher...just for you." The ground shook, and the wind blew. Her hair turned silver, and her eyes were green."  
  
Absolutely stunning! Kurama stood with his mouth open.  
  
Hiei was amazed as well.  
  
"Is that the limit of your power?"  
  
"No...but that is all I will show you for now...we don't want Yuusuke to find out about me before I meet him, now do we?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Fine then...are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She powered down to her human level and sheathed her sword.  
  
"Now...can we get something to eat? I'm famished!"  
  
"Sure. Would you like to come too, Hiei?"  
  
"No. I want to train."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Hey...Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know the anniversary's coming up...we'll be called back to Koenma tomorrow."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we'll have to fight lots of demons."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we almost got killed last year."  
  
"Yes...don't remind me."  
  
"But...could she be our fifth member?"  
  
"I have been considering that. You must want to win."  
  
"I need to have backup...incase my plan fails..."  
  
"Oh...I see...alright."  
  
"See you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Yes." And with that, Kurama and Kelly walked back to a diner in the city, and they enjoyed some sushi and tea. 


	5. Chapter 5

During lunch, Kurama and Kelly chatted.  
  
"So...to what level can you go? What is your maximum?"  
  
"Well...in this dimension...I can go to ten without making the earth shake too badly...but past that, I risk hurting people. When I read Gohan's journals, I read about a dimensional hole...into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...in which one day was one year...are you following me?"  
  
"Yes...continue."  
  
"Okay. And I could train there without hurting anyone...and the gravity was so intense...it was perfect to train in. And, the last time I was there, I got to SSJ 459."  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Yes...it was hard to keep track...hahaha..."  
  
"Yes...heh...could I train with you there tonight?"  
  
"I suppose so...but I'd like to know what tomorrow is..."  
  
"Can I explain in the chamber?"  
  
"Okay...oh, and the old chamber...you could only go for two years...but this one...the time is unlimited, and you don't age."  
  
"Oh that's good...I'm already 503! Heh..."  
  
"Hahahaha..." as she was laughing, Kurama gently kissed her cheek. It felt so warm, and she didn't know where she was anymore. Eventually, they snapped out of it, but they wanted more time with each other. But they knew they had to get going. 


	6. Chapter 6

They walked down the sidewalk, all the while talking. "So the chamber...is in America?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"How are we supposed to get there? I can't afford a plane ticket to the states!"  
  
"Relax, I can take us there. I have an ability that I like to call the "Instant Transmission" technique. It was one of Goku's tricks...I find it very handy. Let's go over there, where no one can see us."  
  
They hid behind a rosebush.  
  
"Now Kurama, hold on to me, so you come too. Ok...it's been a long time since I've done this..." She raised her fingers to her brow, and they closed their eyes. When they opened them again, they were in a forest in Ohio.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We're near the chamber. I created the dimensional hole here a few years ago...and I hid it behind the bushes. Come on!" She ran behind an azalea bush.  
  
"Here's the door. Ok, here goes!" They walked in, Kurama slightly bent under the gravity of the room.  
  
"What is the gravity here?"  
  
"Ten times normal Earth gravity. The same as planet Vegeta, my race's home planet."  
  
"Ah...this may take some getting used to."  
  
"Why don't we talk and then train. Ok?"  
  
"Sure." 


	7. Chapter 7

"May I see your sword?"  
  
"Sure." She handed the sword to Kurama.  
  
"WHAT THE??" Kurama fell face first to the ground. "This sword weighs a ton!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot. It is rather heavy. The heating process was done under 100 times normal gravity, which makes it much stronger and a lot heavier. I just got used to the weight after training with it."  
  
"How much does it weigh?"  
  
"On Earth? About 10,000 pounds."  
  
"Well...that is mighty heavy...I'll have to power up to even look at it!" He raised his ki.  
  
"Oh, and Capsaicin Feldspar is in the back room. Hold on, I'll get it."  
  
Kurama fingered the blade. He had never seen such a strong sword, but it was beautiful, as well as dangerous.  
  
"Ok, catch!" She tossed the sheathed blade to Kurama.  
  
"I'm glad it is sheathed!"  
  
"Don't worry...it wouldn't have cut you. The one who holds Capsaicin cannot be injured by Capsaicin Feldspar, and vice versa. They are one sword, made from the scraps of the other."  
  
"Can your knife hurt me now?"  
  
"Yep. It isn't made from the scraps...seeing as how I made the knife first. That's how I protect myself from losing a battle in which my sword is stolen."  
  
"Very clever, indeed." He waved Capsaicin. "It glides through the air beautifully, even though it weighs a great deal...a glamorous sword!" He unsheathed Capsaicin Feldspar. "Well now, I haven't used a reverse-blade in ages! And does it weigh more than Capsaicin?"  
  
"Yes. It has pieces of Feldspar in the hilt...they weigh quite a bit...but they provide a good grip, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yes...may I ask...why Feldspar? Why not Granite?"  
  
"Well, granite is too weak...it cracked during the infusion process...but Feldspar is my favorite mineral."  
  
"Wow...here." He handed the sheathed Capsaicin to her, then Capsaicin Feldspar, by the blade.  
  
"OWW!!"  
  
"What?? How did it hurt you?? You have the other sword!!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! I can't touch silver barehanded for some reason!! Look how it burns!" She put the blade to her palm, and smoke rose as she cringed in pain.  
  
"Why is that? Is that part of being a saiyan?"  
  
"Not that I know of. This is my human form...my saiyan allergies (mushrooms from Planet Namek) can't affect me now."  
  
"Odd...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok...you didn't know. I don't care, it always goes away quickly." They continued to talk. 


	8. Chapter 8

"So....tomorrow..." she began.  
  
"Oh, yes. Tomorrow...well, last year was the Dark Tournament. We fought many evil and very powerful demons, and almost got killed...but we managed to win. The catch is...this year...the dead are coming back for revenge. All the old teams will be reassembled, and we'll battle it out again, but they know all our tricks now...and we don't stand much of a chance. Besides, it's hard to win against someone fighting for revenge..."  
  
"Why don't you refuse?"  
  
"We'll be assassinated...no matter how strong we are...it'll work. It has happened in the past. Don't put anything past these people."  
  
"So you're worried because they know your fighting styles?"  
  
"Not just that...for me...I have an intense fear of battling Karasu again...I almost died last time...Youko and all..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Youko Kurama is my true form...it is much more powerful, and I control a wide variety of plants...I'm virtually indestructible, but Karasu...almost killed me...and he gave me the...willies, as you would say..."  
  
"I see...well...how 'bout I help you become more powerful?"  
  
"No amount of training can help me in that battle. Only my martial arts and...swordsmanship, perhaps...will improve with your help...you can't help with the plants..."  
  
"I know...but...I can teach you the fusion technique..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can become one person for a few hours...if we perform the ritual correctly...and we can look like me, you, or a combination of the two...I can set it so that it will be you...with your voice and all...but saiyan abilities...and my thoughts behind your attacks..."  
  
"But that must be illegal..."  
  
"And you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Alright then...since Hiei wants me to be the 5th member...I can fight the battles that aren't with Karasu in my body, and before the one with him, we can fuze, ok?"  
  
"Yes...and we'll get a replacement for you in that battle...Koenma...like last year."  
  
"Alright...now...let's train!" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you have a uniform to wear? Or are you just going to wear that yellow thing?"  
  
"I like this shirt..."  
  
"I do too...but...why not wear these?" She tossed him an orange and blue uniform (one of many) from the closet. "Now I'll put mine on in the closet...you may change in the bathroom."  
  
"Do I have to wear the wristbands? And these awful boots?"  
  
"They'll help you train...believe me."  
  
"Whatever you wish, my dear."  
  
A few minutes later... "I feel so...humiliated!"  
  
"Hmm...the orange does clash with your hair...but...we're here to train!"  
  
"Yes...and why do I feel so heavy all of a sudden...can you turn the gravity up in here?"  
  
"Yes...but...the clothes...are weighted..."  
  
"Like Yuusuke's bands...very clever...I haven't trained this way before."  
  
"It's the best way – the way of the samurai."  
  
"Alright then...let's get to work!" 


	10. Chapter 10

They walked to the main room of the chamber.  
  
"Power up! I'm going to spar with you to warm-up first...ok?"  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
"Whoa...that's a lot of energy for sparring...but ok..." she said as she increased her power.  
  
"A saiyan is all the stronger I am?"  
  
"Nah...I put it a little low...I need exercise..."  
  
"Very funny." He said jokingly.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They started out slow, but once they got the rhythm, they were incredibly fast.  
  
"Had enough?" she asked.  
  
"I'm just getting started!" he said as he landed a punch.  
  
"Oww...man...there's a lot of power behind those punches! Are you using ki?"  
  
"Why yes!" he said as they continued to spar.  
  
"Wow...nice block...now let's kick it up a notch..." she said as she became a SSJ2.  
  
"You know...this is starting to make me feel better than ever!"  
  
"I'm glad...but wait until you feel the SSJ transformation when we're fuzed! Quite the exhilarating feeling!"  
  
After another hour...  
  
"You think we should stop now?"  
  
"Yeah...we'd better work on our swordsmanship..." she powered down to a saiyan and drew Capsaicin.  
  
"I don't have a sword! I don't want to use the grass blade...I may accidentally kill you!"  
  
"Here, use Capsaicin Feldspar...unless you wish for me to use the reverse- blade...which is fine with me...I need practice with it before I fight Yuusuke..."  
  
"I'll use Capsaicin then. Oh, and a question...reverse blades...you can't kill with one...but you can defend...correct?"  
  
"Well...technically...but Capsaicin Feldspar is different...it...has...some blade...but...hmm...well...it can pierce...but it won't kill."  
  
"Ok...so why do you save that one for Yuusuke?"  
  
"Because I hold back with Capsaicin. It can kill. I don't want to kill Yuusuke...but with Capsaicin Feldspar, I can use all my skill...if you noticed...I even used my left hand to fight with Hiei...I'm right handed...but my left hand has the dexterity...the right has the strength..."  
  
"Oh I see...so by using Capsaicin, you were keeping yourself from killing Hiei...and from showing too much power as well...very clever."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Alright, let's begin!"  
  
"You don't have that knife on you, do you?"  
  
"Ha...no...I left that in my other pants...ha ha..."  
  
"Nevertheless, you are quite the strategist, my love."  
  
"Stop stalling...I want to show you how this is done!" she said with a kidding expression.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
They began to fight. Kelly had her sword in her right hand...and Kurama noticed the difference."  
  
"So you're ambidextrous?"  
  
"Yes...but most would call me left handed...I have more dexterity in that hand...but my strength comes from the right hand...and I write with it as well." she said while they fought.  
  
"And your breathing doesn't change while you fight...amazing...it's quite difficult to swordfight and talk simultaneously."  
  
"Yes!" she said with a chuckle. Then, she raised her sword and flipped it...before landing it on Kurama's shirt.  
  
"How...did it cut my uniform?"  
  
"I said it has a little blade on it!"  
  
"But you didn't use a lot of force...I never felt that!"  
  
"That's because I stopped mid-swing...learn to do that...it surprises the enemy."  
  
"You have remarkable control!"  
  
"Try on me."  
  
"No...I may hurt you."  
  
"Come on...I have Capsaicin Feldspar, remember? It can't hurt me...unless you're worried about the silver burns...but those don't bother me...I'm used to them...so...come on...I'll even leave a hole in my defense."  
  
He ended up tearing the sleeve of her uniform.  
  
"Very good! I only felt a little pressure...great!"  
  
"Not as easy as it looks, I'm afraid! Heh..."  
  
The fought for another half hour until they stopped simultaneously.  
  
"Wow...we decided to stop at the same time..." she said.  
  
"Heh...I think we're getting to know each other!"  
  
"What do you say we attempt to fuze?"  
  
"I'm up to the challenge." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright...first we have to have equal powerlevels." she said.  
  
"It feels as though we're equal."  
  
"Well...not quite...you're a bit more powerful...and I have to stay a human for this to work...we have to be the same race..."  
  
"But I am a demon!"  
  
"No matter. You are technically a human...believe me on this. It will work. I've read about the technicalities in Gohan's journals."  
  
"Ok. I'll trust you. Would you like me to lower my power?"  
  
"No...I can manage to raise mine..." she powered up as she said this.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Yes. Alright...now watch me. You'll do these moves, but the other way." She showed him all the steps. "Have you got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Let's try." They performed a perfect fusion dance.  
  
"Oh my...I don't feel different...except...I feel stronger." Kurama thought.  
  
"Indeed...you are. I set it to look like you. Now...I can get us out of it at any time...but it will end after a few hours." Kelly thought.  
  
"That should be enough time for the round. Hiei's battles usually aren't that long...Kuwabarra's are moderate, and Yuusuke's...vary. If all else fails, we can run out of the stadium and back to the room to de-fuze if time is about to run out."  
  
"Alright. Now...let me test something. Touch Capsaicin...it's there on the floor."  
  
"The blade or the hilt?"  
  
"The hilt first."  
  
He picked it up, and was amazed.  
  
"I can feel my power surging into it...like it is part of me...and completely under my control."  
  
"Exactly...that is due to my influence on you. Now...the blade." He touched it, and quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"Wow...that is quite the burning sensation..."  
  
"So...as I thought...my allergy to silver is still with me...argh... Oh well...oh...and the saiyans who had fuzed in the past...named their new form...Goku and Vegeta was Gogeta...understand?"  
  
"Yes...and you want to name our form?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What about Kelama?"  
  
"Sounds good! I like it. Now...put the sword back...let me show you what it feels like to be a saiyan!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kelly powered up, and Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
"There...that wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
"Actually, that was rather exhilarating!"  
  
"Ha ha...yes...it is quite fun...now let's look in the mirror and make sure your hair is still red."  
  
"Yep. The transformation inside of me kept my physical appearance the same. Wonderful job, my love!"  
  
"Thank you...and now for the really fun part! SSJ!" Kelly powered up, and Kurama could feel the energy flowing throughout him. He felt as if he would combust...like his own power would consume him. After what felt like ages to him, he felt relaxed, and more powerful than ever.  
  
"Oh dear! What power! Amazing!"  
  
"Thank you...thank you...heh heh...now let us check our hair color..."  
  
"Red. Wonderful!"  
  
"Woo hoo! Alright...let's try SSJ5...that's all the farther I will push this body...Karasu can't be more powerful than that!"  
  
The transformation was complete.  
  
"Red still! Perfect job! There's no stopping us now! Good will prevail over evil!"  
  
"Now...we must test some of my attacks – ki blasts and some martial arts – and your plant attacks. You let me control the body for my attacks and vice-versa."  
  
"Alright...you go first."  
  
"Alright...relax...this will be fun! KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!" An enormous ball of energy surged from Kelama's hands. It was as bright as a thousand suns.  
  
"What are you doing???" Kelly moved Kelama into the line of fire of the blast with Instant Transmission. She then put up defense for the attack.  
  
"This is just like a Quest-class bomb...is that not what Karasu is...a Quest- class?"  
  
"Yes...but I don't want to perish!"  
  
"Relax...it can't harm Kelama! Remember, I am in Kelama too! This will let you get the feel of blocking bombs!" They successfully blocked the attack.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Kurama was stunned.  
  
"I had no idea you were this powerful..."  
  
"Just imagine how strong our children will be!"  
  
"Oh my...hard to imagine! Ha...heh..."  
  
They heartily chuckled.  
  
"Should we try your plant attacks next?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Alright." he agreed. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay...now just relax...I know it feels kind of odd...but you'll get used to it." Kurama thought with a kind smile. "Rose Whip!!" he shouted as he created a whip from a rose he hid in his hair.  
  
"Ah...a red rose. The flower of fiery passion!!"  
  
"Yes...indeed..."  
  
"So I get it now...you put your demon energy into the plant...and that makes it a weapon because you are a fox demon..."  
  
"Well...other animal spirits can bring forth demonic plants...but the foxes have mastered the art..."  
  
"Just not to the level you have due to being a "demon slash human", huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well...that was fun...what do you say I try something here...just to be creative...be ready to defend yourself...I mean me...I mean us...I mean...heh..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"MA...SEY...KAN...OH...HA!!!" Kelama shouted as Kelly transported them into the line of fire.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Use the whip!!"  
  
"It's not matter!!! It's energy!!!  
  
"The whip has my influence on it...just try it!!! NOW!!! Or we'll FRY!!" 


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll trust you!" Kelama slashed through the bomb with much fervor...completely destroying it with one easy motion. When the smoke cleared...  
  
"I am utterly amazed...that was magnificent!" Kurama thought.  
  
"Thank you...but I'm afraid we'd better separate...it's been a few hours..."  
  
"Yes...what am I to do?"  
  
"Just relax...and lower your power."  
  
"Ok."  
  
In a few seconds, Kelama was once again Kelly and Kurama.  
  
"That was...rather exhausting!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"I'd say so...heh...oh wow! The clock says we've been training for 12 hours now!"  
  
"Really? Amazing! I think I need to rest..."  
  
"Yes...ok...you go to the guest bedroom, and I'll sleep in my room...ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be training when you awaken...just come out and we can continue!" Kurama said, excited to train again.  
  
"Ah...I fear I have no more to teach you...we have mastered the fusion...and I am amazed at your progress, Suuichi...darn...I mean...Kurama! I'm sorry about that..."  
  
"Which would you rather call me?"  
  
"Kurama...it is...such a beautiful name..."  
  
"Well thank you...I don't mind either way...just don't call me that around Mother..."  
  
"Oh heavens no! I wouldn't let that slip! Believe me...I can keep secrets...no living soul knows about my...erm...ancestry...except for you...and Hiei...I guess..."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate that."  
  
"'Tis no trouble at all! Now...I must turn in...oh! Your shower is in a room attached to your bedroom...if you were wondering..."  
  
"Yes...I was...heh...you read my mind." He said as he gently kissed her cheek.  
  
She blushed...and realized what she was doing, and cleared her throat. "Alright...I must go...or I'll never awaken!"  
  
"Farewell, my love!" 


	14. Chapter 14

When she awoke, she heard the sounds of Kurama training in the main training room. She walked out to the center of the room.  
  
"Music to my ears, Kurama!"  
  
"Heh...you know, I've gotten used to this gravity already, and being fuzed with you has opened my eyes to energy transfers. My rose whip has never been under my control to this great of an extent!"  
  
"I'm glad – on both accounts! You see, I was getting ready to turn the gravity up in here..." Kurama was speechless.  
  
"It won't be that bad! Only 20 times normal Earth gravity..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
She walked over to the gravity controlling machine, and turned it up. Kurama had to power up to remain standing, but Kelly just stood there.  
  
"Alright then...I'll go off into the other limitless rooms, and I'll train alone...don't hesitate to ask for me to lower the gravity!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And after we train, we'll rest again and we'll leave...it's probably not past 7 in Japan."  
  
"Alright...and then I shall take you to Yuusuke so you can fight him?"  
  
"That's what I was planning..."  
  
"Good. We think alike!"  
  
They trained separately as planned.  
  
"What is that immense power?!?!" Kurama thought. Kelly had transformed into a SSJ 400. "Incredibly amazing! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't felt it for myself! We're sure to win the tournament!"  
  
After a few hours, Kelly retreated to the main room – a little scratched up, but as happy as ever in the SSJ 400 transformation.  
  
"I must say...red hair and green eyes suit you!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"Heh...am I still at 400? Sorry, I meant to power down..." She relaxed and became a SSJ 2. "That's better."  
  
"Alright...would you like me to make dinner?"  
  
"That would be lovely...there is pasta in the kitchen...would you like that?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yes. It's one of my favorites, but hard to get prepared the Italian way in Japan!"  
  
"I can imagine!" They both laughed.  
  
After dinner, they rested, awaiting the test ahead of them both. 


End file.
